Un Nuevo Sentimiento
by FaTu-Chan
Summary: Una vida monótona, la busqueda de algo nuevo, y ¿Qué mejor que sentir un nuevo sentimiento para eso? NanoFate, AU.
1. UnS I

Capitulo I

¿Qué es el amor? Pregunta difícil…a mis 23 años no me he podido responder esa pregunta, pero ¿Por qué? Tampoco tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta, yo Takamachi Nanoha aun no encuentro la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas y de igual forma, me pregunto si alguna vez podré hacerlo?...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac**

Escuchaba el sonido del reloj marcando los segundos, el tiempo pasando lento y yo ahí como asistente en una agencia de turismo, al menos teniendo la oportunidad de ver los hermosos paisajes en las revistas que se dan a los clientes, deje escapar un suspiro, pensando cuando mi vida se había vuelto tan…tan monótona, ese tipo de vida que realmente no va mucho conmigo.

"Ohaaaayoooooouuu!" Se abrió de repente la puerta y me encontré a mi querida amiga tan animada como siempre.

"Buenos días Hayate-Chan" Logre decirle con una sonrisa algo fingida.

"Ara, ¿y esa cara Nanoha-Chan?" – Con obvia preocupación - "¿No me digas que otra vez estas pensado que tu vida es muy rutinaria y todo eso?"

"Nyahaha, puede ser…" Reí un poco avergonzada, sin saber que se me notaba tanto.

"Aish querida amiguita, creo que tengo que sacarte mas seguido".

"Etto, no soy un perro sabes" - reproche indignada – "aunque tal vez si debería de salir mas seguido, hacer algo divertido mmm – reflexione un momento y con expresión decidida a algo nuevo, la mire – Hayate-Chan?

"¿Si? ¿Que deseas?" Algo sorprendida posiblemente por mi expresión.

"¿Vamos el viernes a un parque de diversiones?" pregunte sin mas.

"Ara, ¿el viernes? Mmm gomen Nanoha-Chan este viernes no puedo" – me respondió algo decepcionada – "iré junto con Signum, Shamal, Safira, Rein y Agito a ver a Vita-Chan a un juego de futbol, puede que sea pequeña de estatura pero tiene mucha habilidad en los deportes, mira que logro pertenecer a una liga femenina tan importante jaja, ¿que tal otro día?"

"Mmm ya veo" – articule algo pensativa – "Oye Hayate-Chan" - vuelvo a repetir su nombre con una nueva idea en mente.

"¿Umn?"

"¿Puedo ir contigo al juego?"

"¡Claro!" – Afirmo bastante animada – "Aunque no lo creas es muy divertido, ¡oh! Ya es tarde tengo que ir a ayudar a hacer la cena, no pienso dejar a Shamal a cargo sola de hacerla, quiero tener a mi familia completa jajaja"- riendo para luego calmarse y mirarme- Nanoha-Chan entonces a las 2:00 el viernes ¿de acuerdo?"

"Hai, cuídate mucho, nos vemos" despidiéndome con una sonrisa.

"Umn!, tu también, bye bye" salio corriendo y despidiéndose agitando una mano, regrese a lo que estaba haciendo, pensando que algo mas pasara aun siendo mucho tal vez y esperando que llegara la noche para irme a casa

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Tadaima" anuncie mi llegada, una costumbre que no había podido quitarme aun sabiendo que vivía sola, ya hace unos 2 años que me hice independiente, aun teniendo comunicación con mis padres pero siendo muy poca y extrañándolos un poco. Cerré la puerta y me apresure a cambiarme.

**Din don**~~~

Sonó el timbre de mi departamento, pareciéndome algo tonto después de todo, reí y enseguida me dirigí a abrir.

"Konbanwa" dijeron al unísono, una chica de cabello cortó rubio ojos verdes y una de cabello morado ojos azules. Quedándome muy sorprendida

"¡Konbanwa! ¡Arisa-Chan! ¡Suzuka-Chan!, bienvenidas" dije, finalmente reaccionando y sonriendo, siempre es agradable la visita de dos amigas de la infancia más si han pasado casi 5 años que no las veía. Las dirigí a la sala y nos sentamos.

"¿Como has estado Nanoha-Chan? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos" me pregunta mi amiga de cabello morado diciendo esto ultimo con un poco de tristeza.

"Pues bien, trabajo en una agencia de turismo, como asistente, es un buen trabajo y si hace mucho que no las veía, las he extrañado mucho chicas" si, realmente las he extrañado, pero era momento de ponerme mal.

"Me alegro que estés bien Nanoha" hablando finalmente Arisa-Chan

"Umn! Arisa-Chan"- recuperándome – "y ustedes ¿como han estado?"

"Pues decidimos establecernos aquí en Mid-Childa, como ya te diste cuenta logramos dar contigo y emm pues veraz jeje sabes que mmm" – respondiendo nerviosa y dudando la rubia, mientras espere expectante, al parecer lo que me diría seria algo importante pero ¿Por qué estar tan sonrojada y dudando tanto? – "bueno sabes Suzuka y yo somos pareja" – soltando por fin.

"Awww ¡felicidades! Arisa-Chan Suzuka-Chan" les dije realmente feliz, lanzándome hacia ellas y abrazándolas, ellas simplemente sin creerse mi reacción.

"Ara, Na-Nanoha-Chan, ¿no te sorprende?" pregunto mi amiga pelimorado muy impresionada aun. Me separe de ellas y decidí explicarles.

"Nyahaha, la verdad no, siempre pensé que harían linda pareja y pues siempre tan unidas a pesar de que las tres éramos y somos muy buenas amigas, con ustedes note que había una cercanía diferente, veo que no me equivoque, nyahaha" dije alegre, ambas muy sonrojadas me agradecieron con una sonrisa.

"Oye, Nanoha, ¿el viernes tienes algo que hacer? La compañía de mi padre junto con otra esta auspiciando un evento y tenemos pensado ir, seria divertido si vas con nosotras" me miro esperando mi respuesta la ojiverde.

"Are, ¿el viernes?" - pregunto sorprendida – "gomen, tengo planes con una amiga" – comento algo entristecida.

"Mmm bueno ni modo, ya podremos salir otro día, podemos cierto" dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa, Suzuka-Chan.

"¡Claro! Casi como los viejos tiempos nyahaha".

"Ara ara, pareciera que somos viejas Nanoha-Chan" diciendo divertida.

"Tal vez ustedes dos" comenta picadamente por lo bajo. Arisa-Chan, justo iba a defender cuando la novia de esta le daba un codazo muy lindo y con obvio enojo

"Itai! Suzuka! Eso me dolió" con ojos llorosos

"Ara, pero si no utilicé nada de fuerza, eso te pasa por decirle vieja a tu novia y a tu amiga" le responde con una sonrisa algo…escalofriante podría decir, quedando la rubia maldiciendo por lo bajo y sin poder evitarlo reí. Así pasando unas cuantas horas recordando y bromeando hasta que tuvimos que despedirnos, no hace falta mencionar que cierta ojiverde recibió unos cuantos más codazos.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"**¡Ohayoouuu hermosa Mid-Childa! Hoy hace un excelente tiempo, perfecto para un partido de futbol, ¡omg! ¡Miren que coincidencia! Exactamente hoy habrá uno muy importante, hoy se llevara a cabo un enfrentamiento de nuestro equipo de ¡la liga femenina! En nuestro magnifico estadio, ¡uno de los mejores en todo el mundo! ¡Espero que hayan comprado sus entradas! **

Poco a poco abro los ojos, mientras alzo una de mis manos hacia el ruidoso aparato para bajarle el volumen y preguntándome ¿Por qué nunca cambio la bendita estación con la que suena mi despertador? Finalmente me levante y me prepare para mi salida.

"Wuaaaaa" me estire por tercera vez al salir de mi apartamento, con un poco de sueño aun y poniéndome en camino al estadio. Ya estando cerca de este escuche a la afición, muy emocionados al parecer, pronto llego a la entrada y busque con la mirada a cierta castaña oscuro.

"¡Na-no-ha-Chan!" escuche de repente por detrás logrando asustarme.

"Ah! Hayate-Chan no me asustes de esa forma" le dije volteando a mirarla con ojos llorosos.

"Jeje gomen, no pude evitarlo jaja" obviamente se excusa riendo aun, yo solo hice un puchero y suspire –"vamos vamos, ya gomen no volveré hacerlo o al menos tratare jaja, bueno Signum y los demás están esperándonos" dijo comenzando a caminar

"Hai, vamos entonces" respondí un poco mas tranquila

"¡Oh! Nanoha-Chan!" escuche mi nombre y me volví hacia tras algo confundida aunque enseguida cambio mi expresión al ver quien me llamaba, la castaña a mi lado solo mira con la misma confusión que yo antes tenia.

"¡Arisa-Chan! ¡Suzuka-Chan!" digo en voz alta corriendo hacia ellas.

"Que sorpresa Nanoha-Chan no creíamos que te veríamos por aquí" menciono la pelimorado.

"Nyahaha lo mismo digo, así que este era el evento que patrocina tu compañía Arisa-Chan?"

"Hai, entonces, ¿ella es la amiga que mencionaste?" me pregunta señalando a Hayate-Chan que nos miraba interesada y un poco confundida.

"ah! Hai! Esperen, Hayate-Chan!" la llame para que se acerque donde nos encontrábamos, y así hizo.

"Hayate-Chan, te presento a Arisa Bannings y Tsukimura Suzuka, unas amigas de la infancia y ella es mi querida amiga Hayate Yagami" dije mientras señalaba respectivamente al decir sus nombres.

"Mucho gusto" respondieron las tres amablemente y haciendo reverencia.

"Oigan chicas si quieren pueden venir con nosotras, tenemos los mejores asientos" propuso la rubia.

"Mmm pues es que la familia de Hayate-Chan también nos esta esperando" respondí un poco entristecida mirándome de igual manera mi castaña amiga.

"Pues no hay problema, igual pueden venir con nosotras"

"¿En serio?" - pregunte sorprendida –"¿no seria mucho?"

"Jaja claro que no Nanoha, enserio no te preocupes, vayan por sus demás acompañantes, aquí los esperamos"

"De acuerdo, enseguida regresamos, arigatou!" saliendo a prisa junto con Hayate-Chan en busca de los demás y pronto nos reunimos y saludamos, así nos dirigimos de nuevo donde nos encontramos con Arisa-Chan y Suzuka-Chan. Llegamos con ellas y se hicieron las presentaciones.

"¡Bien!, pues entremos" propuso Arisa-Chan animada.

"¡Hai!" respondimos todos al mismo tiempo.

Entramos a ese gran edificio y caminamos por varios pasillos, en el camino varias personas saludaban a Arisa-Chan, siendo la hija la hija del presidente de tan importante compañía y no solo eso sino heredera de esta es normal que así sea, llegamos al palco, muchos gritos por parte de los fanáticos esperando que comenzara el partido.

"Vaya, Arisa, Suzuka que gusto verlas" todas dirigimos la vista hacia el lugar donde venia aquella voz, así encontrándome con la chica mas hermosa que haya visto en toda mi vida, alta, rubia, un color mas bien dorado, cabello largo realmente hermoso, sujetado casi llegando al final con un listón negro, un color mas bien dorado, un cuerpo de en muerte, simplemente increíble y sus ojos, lo que mas atrajo, esos ojos de color extraño pero hermoso, un rojo carmesí intenso.

"¡Fate! ¡Hola! Este día esta lleno de sorpresas, no creí que tu serias la representante de la compañía Testarossa que vendría" le dijo acercándose Arisa-Chan junto con Suzuka-Chan.

"Conoces a mi madre, realmente no le gustan este tipo de cosas" contestando con un tono decepcionado y triste

"Pero incluso aun después de lo que paso hace 3 años" en voz baja y algo dolida, logre aun así escuchar y vi como la chica de ojos color sangre apretaba los puños.

"Eso a ella no le importa, dice que eso es solo parte del pasado y como una Testarossa debo de olvidarme de esas tonterías" me impresiono cada palabra con un severo odio

"Jeje es de suponerse de Testarossa-san, anímate ¿si? A esa persona no le gustaría verte así" respondió Arisa-Chan con algo de nerviosismo.

"Umn, tienes razón, de todos modos, realmente no estoy sola, mi hermana Alicia también vino, está en el palco, ella llego antes" dijo cambiando su expresión a una mas animada.

"¡Oh! Genial, será bueno verla ¡ah! Fate, espera te presento a unos amigos" - dirigiendo su mirada en dirección a nosotros -"Primero una amiga de la infancia, Takamachi Nanoha, Nanoha te presento a Fate Testarossa"

Nos miramos directamente, quedando perdidas instantáneamente en los ojos de la otra, sin imaginarlo, pude sentir algo muy nuevo, mi pecho doliendo, mi corazón se acelerándose, preguntándome ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Qué es este latir? ¿Qué es esta presión en mi pecho? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla? Miles de preguntas, sin poder responderlas, sin poder explicarlas, sin poder salir de aquel trance, sin querer ni poder abandonar aquella hermosa mirada.

Continuara....

* * *

Ola, mm weno este es mi primer fic y lo hize en un muy raro momento jeje ^^U

No es la gran cosa, aunk estoi pensando muy bien en la continuacion, el conflicto y esas cosas xD mm de cierta forma las personas k me conocen veran k tiene un poco de mi personalidad xD una que otra frase xD U.U

A los personajes de Rein y Agito en este fic serian la version de 18 años de esas pequeñitas xD

Y por ultimo...bueno va dedicado a mis amigas de convivencias del aula de Nanoha en el foro Coyuhi(las kiero mucho chicas x3)

Criticas(constructivas onegai xd) e ideas para la conti son bienvenidas ^^ Hasta la proxima!


	2. UnS II

Bueno traigo el segundo cap, gomen por tardar u.u estoy en semana de examenes Q_Q (ultimo año de la secundaria Q_Q tengo que poner mucho empeño) pero bueno no me olvidare de continuarlo como lectora se el sufrimiento que se pasa cuando abandonan un fic y aunque igual el mio es solo un intento xD hay personas que me mataran sino lo continuo _ _ _!!

Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer mi intento de fic xD ^^

Las palabras en japo que utilice aunque trate de no usar tantas o bueno usar maximo como 1 o 3 en los capis(no puedo evitarlo amo el japo Q_Q)  
en este capi son:

Okaa-san: Madre

Ademas este esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Fate para intentar variar un poco xd

Y una cosa mas, asi como ultima, LO MAS IMPORTANTE de este capi es que lo dedico a MI QUERIDA TIA REVY (XDrain en Coyuhi) por su cumple ^^ TIAAAAAAAAAA DAISUKIIIII MOTTO MOTTO!! *-*

Bueno ya con mis cosas xD espero les guste y....disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo II**

"Fate"

"¿si? Okaa-san" volteé encontrándome con mi madre concentrada en su portátil

"Tu iras a ese tonto evento de futbol, yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas" me dijo destilando indiferencia

"pero…" dudé, levanto su rostro y me miro con algo de desprecio

"¿aun recuerdas la tontería de hace 3 años? Por favor eres una Testarossa, deberías de mostrar mas carácter" – baje mi rostro y cerré mi manos apretando fuertemente – "Ja, eres muy débil Fate".

Levante mi rostro, trate de sostenerle la mirada, sonrío y note un brillo de odio y desprecio mas agudo y temblé.

"¿Lo vez? Tienes 23 años y no eres mas que una niña estupida, ensucias el apellido" mordí mi labio, dolida por sus palabras y decidí hablar.

"Iré…Me haré cargo de ese evento" alcancé a decir antes de dar la vuelta y salir de aquella oficina que en un principio había ingresado para dejar, un informe de ingresos.

"Quisiera sabes como es que aguanto todo esto" pronuncie al aire, sin darme cuanta que no estaba sola, en una terraza del edificio.

"porque a pesar de cómo sea okaa-san, nos dio la vida y educación" escuche detrás mío, gire y me encontré a una de las únicas personas que apreciaba de verdad.

"Alicia… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunte algo confundida.

"Te vi salir no muy bien de la oficina de okaa-san y te seguí" con un tono triste

"Um" emitiendo solo ese sonido

"¿Estas bien? ¿Paso algo ahí dentro?" se aproximo a mi con obvia preocupación.

"Alicia ¿sabes que a ti no te puedo mentir cierto?" – Asintió aun preocupada – "Okaa-san….me puso a cargo de un evento deportivo, quiere que yo vaya en representación de la compañía" arrastrando las palabras dolida, recordando aquel mal momento, Alicia solo me observaba asombrada y algo desconcertada.

"Fue capaz de…en verdad a veces siento que no tiene sentimientos" dijo aquello con cierta rabia, respiro y me miro con decisión "Fate no iras sola, yo te acompañare"

"¿Eh?" sin cree lo que me había dicho.

"Ya lo oíste, iré contigo" sonriendo.

"Pe-Pero Alicia" tartamudeé aun sin poder creermelo – "Okaa-san me lo solicitó a mi, tu tienes otras responsabilidades" replique

"No te preocupes Fate, ya veré quien me puede cubrir, pero no te dejare sola"-con una tierna sonrisa, estrechando nuestras manos - "eres mi hermana, y mi deber es apoyarte"

"Pe..."

"Nada de peros" mirándome fijamente

"Um" me limite a asentir

"¡Bien!" - dijo alegremente, soltando el agarre de nuestras manos – "Debemos prepararnos, ahora mismo le informare a okaa-san, que también asistiré en representación de T. Corporation, nos vemos" me abrazo y dirigió al área de oficinas.

"Gracias" susurré.

El día paso normalmente y agradecí ese hecho, llegue a casa junto con mi madre y mi hermana, cenamos y nos retiramos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, aunque antes de entrar a mi cuarto le comunique a Alicia la hora en que saldríamos, me recosté y reflexione por largo rato hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Esperaba dentro de la limosina a mi hermana, faltaba poco para tener que estar en el aeropuerto.

"¿Estamos listos para partir?" pregunto introduciéndome en el vehiculo descaradamente al igual que yo la otra rubia.

"Llegas tarde, Es raro que no seas puntual" mencione con un poco de reproche

"Fate, yo no llego tarde, son los demás que llegan temprano"

"Si, claro" alzando una ceja.

En el camino, no hablamos mucho, Alicia solo iba tranquila viendo al frente mientras yo me dedicaba a mirar hacia la ventana.

"Alicia…" la llame aun con mi ojos divisando el exterior de la ventana.

"¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre?" vi en el reflejo como volvía el rostro hacia mi.

"En verdad te agradezco mucho que me acompañes"

"Ya te lo dije, no permitiré que estés sola"

"Um" curvando mis labios en una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Fate"

"¿Um?" aun sin mirarla directamente

"Me doy cuenta que a veces te cuesta expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos, deberías de ser mas expresiva jaja" rió colocando una mano encima de su boca, yo solo la encare rápidamente.

"¿Por qué dices eso ahora mismo? ¡No lo soy!" reproche

"¿Me estas diciendo mentirosa?" cuestiono ofendida y calle, sabia perfectamente que no le podría ganar en esa, optando por regresar a mi antigua posición, escuchando nuevamente su risita.

Lo faltante del camino su pasamos de la misma forma, yo siendo molestada elegantemente, por mi a veces traviesa hermana. Llegamos al aeropuerto, y abordamos el avión privado de la compañía, un par de horas después divisamos la famosa ciudad Mid-Childa, aterrizamos y de igual manera una limosina nos llevaría al hotel en que nos hospedaríamos, decidimos descansar un rato y luego salir rumbo a aquel estadio. Llegando el momento, tuve que ocuparme de un inconveniente que había surgido, en unos presupuesto de otro de los negocios de okaa-san, Alicia desidió adelantarse y momentos después me puse en camino.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Baje de la limosina, vacile un poco, pero sabia que me estaban esperando y así entre en el famoso estadio de Mid-Childa, con el recibimiento de siempre, reverencias por aquí y por allá, de repente me pareció haber reconocido a unas dos personas no muy lejos de donde me encontraba, Arisa Bannings y su novia Suzuka, alegrándome de que al parecer no hubiera estado sola después de todo, platicamos un poco también volviendo al pasado, la de verde iris dirigió su mirada a un grupo de personas, diciéndome que eran amigos y que me los quería presentar.

"Primero una amiga de la infancia, Takamachi Nanoha, Nanoha te presento a Fate Testarossa" y la vi, una chica de cabello castaño claro, de estatura mediana y con unos ojos azules parecido al color del cielo, realmente increíbles.

Quedamos hipnotizadas, sin poder dejar de ver a la otra, realmente esa chica, podría decir que, me había encantado…

"¡eh! Amm etto perdon me…distraje" - reacciono primero un poco avergonzada – "mucho gusto Testarossa-san"

"Igualmente aunque Testarossa-san es como usualmente nombran a mi madre así que puedes decirme por mi nombre, Fate" le sonreí.

"¿Fate-san?" pregunto y afirme "Fate-Chan…" murmuro para si y me sorprendí un poco "pe-perdona no se porque lo dije" agitando los brazos, sonrojada tratando de arreglarlo,

Me pareció muy tierno y gracioso, sin poder evitarlo deje escapar una risita lo cual la puso mas roja, me tranquilice y negué.

"No te disculpes, no hay problema si deseas llamarme así" le dije amablemente, tal vez porque me había gustado como sonó mi nombre con ese mote al venir de ella.

"Pero es que…" dudando

"Esta bien, enserio"

"D-De acuerdo"- y sin ningún motivo se sonrojo nuevamente bajando el rostro- "entonces llámame Nanoha"

"Un placer, Nanoha" encantadome pronunciar su nombre, levanto su rostro y sonrió, también fascinándome ese gesto en ella. Me di cuenta que no había sentido nada tan profundo por nadie mas, sin duda era algo mas que fascinación….

Quedamos unos minutos en silencio, ella se veía pensativa, hasta que una persona se acerco a ella.

"¡Hola!, mi nombre es Hayate Yagami, soy una buena amiga de Nanoha, mucho gusto Fate, mmm ¿puedo decirte así?

"Claro" dado que no me molestaba.

"Gracias, me agradas, tienes que obtener puntos conmigo ¡eh!" - alzando un dedo como en señal de ser importante.

Lo cual no entendí, dándose cuenta de esto se acerco a mí y me hablo al oído, entre tanto Nanoha solo nos observaba algo confundida.

"No creas que no me di cuanta como te le quedaste mirando a Nanoha" yo solo desvíe los ojos en otra dirección, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse – "siendo su amiga, es mi deber analizar a las personas que se interesen en ella, y así saber si ayudarles o no" dicho esto se separo y al verme como estaba solo sonrió pícaramente.

"Fate, ¿estas bien?" pregunto preocupada, Arisa.

"Emm si, no te preocupes" respondí lo mas calmada posible.

"Um, si tu lo dices" - no muy convencida.

"Oye, Fate" - me llamo la misma que me había descubierto con respecto a Nanoha.

"Te presento a los demás, ya que son mi familia, Ella es Signum" – señalando a una chica alta y de cabello rosa.

"Un placer, Testarossa" extendiendo una mano al frente.

"Lo mismo digo mmm" - dude en llamarla por nombre, mientras imitaba lo aquel saludo, ella se dio cuenta y solo me confirmo el poder hacerlo – "Signum"

"Signum podría decirse que es la responsable en casa" - comento alegremente, quien nos estaba presentando. La chica alta solo suspiro ante lo dicho – "y ellos son, Shamal, Rein, Agito y Safira" señalando a una chica rubia claro, ojos violeta, de aspecto amable, otra de apariencia algo infantil, cabello azul claro y ojos igualmente azules con un tono mas oscuro que el de su cabello, a otra pelirroja, ojos de un color morado claro, me di cuenta que de la misma edad de la peliceleste y a un chico un poco mas alto a Signum, cabello corto y blanco.

"Encantada de conocerlos" a lo cual respondieron cada uno de diferente forma, y así mismo nombrándome.

"Bueno, hechas las presentaciones, creo que deberíamos de ir ya al palco ¿no creen?" todas asentimos.

Antes de llegar al palco, no pude evitar mirar a aquella castaña, de nombre Nanoha, lo cual logro ser percibido por otra persona que sonrió maliciosamente y encontré interesante el suelo en el que andábamos hasta llegar al palco, en el cual fui recibida por mi hermana.

"Fate, tardaste mucho ¿hay algo que deba de saber?" cuestiono algo preocupada.

"No, tranquila, sucede que me tope con unas conocidas y me presentaron a sus acompañantes"

"¿Conocidas?"

"Hola, Alicia-Chan ¿Qué tal?" saludo la pelimorado, apenas entrando junto con Arisa y los demás, quienes se impresionaron probablemente por no saber que tenia una hermana gemela solo que un poco mas baja de estatura que yo, sobre todo Nanoha y Hayate aunque esta ultima parecía impresionada en otro sentido.

"Ara, Arisa, Suzuka, muy bien gracias y ¿ustedes? hace tiempo que no nos veiamos, estoy feliz de haber venido y encontrarme con antiguas amigas" menciono contenta.

"A nosotras también nos va muy bien y si, la verdad todavía no puedo creerme el atinar a vernos aquí, el destino es muy interesante jaja"

"Tienes razón" rió y como siempre cubriendo sus labios con una mano.

"Alicia, ellos son amigos de Arisa y Suzuka" indique en mirándolos aunque en realidad mi vista quedo en la castaña de ojos color cielo.

"Ella es Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha" dije aun sin apartar mi mirada de ella, inconcientemente mi sonrisa creció y dándose cuenta me correspondió, ya habiendo procesado que yo tenia una gemela. Sentí la interesada mirada de mi hermana en mí para luego mirar sonriente a Nanoha.

"Encantada de conocerle, Takamachi-san" - haciendo una reverencia – "Espero nos llevemos bien"

"Lo mismo digo, Alicia-san" imitando.

"Oh, vamos, no es necesario tanta formalidad, por lo que veo no es necesaria con mi hermana así que igual pueden olvidarla conmigo" ante esto de nuevo sentí mi subir el calor a mi rostro.

"Bueno yo…yo no se si…" titubeo indecisa.

"Nanoha-Chan, soy sincera, puedes hacerlo, por favor" pidió así también dándole ánimos.

"Entiendo, Alicia" sonrió un poco tímida, opte por proseguir en lo que me había quedado.

"Alicia" - llame y volvió hacia mi - "ahora te presento a…" quedando mis palabras en el aire

"Hayate. Yagami Hayate, dime solo Hayate o como lo desees, de igual forma me complacería, soy amiga de Nanoha"- tomándola rápidamente de las manos, con un brillo en los ojos y con una tremenda sonrisa, sorprendiendo un poco a mi gemela – "¡Mucho gusto Alicia-Chan! Espero llevarnos bien y que no sea la ultima vez que nos veamos aunque lo dudo" mi hermana salio de su sorpresa y rió para después sonreír de una manera muy...inusual en ella…

"Lo mismo deseo y creo, Ha-ya-te-Chan"

"¡Um!" haciendo aun mas grande su sonrisa, si eso podía ser posible y con aquel brillo en sus ojos aun mas intenso.

Yo simplemente no me lo creía, dirigí mi mirada a Nanoha, quien veía divertida la escena, se dio cuenta de mi mirada y quedamos de la misma manera en la que hacia unos minutos al conocernos habíamos quedado, perdidas en los ojos de las otra, había entendido que lo que sentía al verla no era algo que pudiera ignorar, y quería creer que ella tampoco lo haría. Hayate misma decidio seguir con las presentaciones de su familia y después nos dispusimos a sentarnos, esperando el comienzo del partido platicando animadamente, sin poder ninguna de nosotras preveer lo que sucedería durante aquel partido.

Continuara....

* * *

Espero les haya gustado xD no me maten por dejarlo siempre en tipo duda Q_Q le agarre gusto a eso xD prometo actualizar al menos una vez por semana ^^ y traerles siempre un capi decente (creo que hasta ahora lo he hecho jeje ^^U)

Y como dije, comentarios, criticas(ya saben de cuales xD) e ideas, etc. bienvenidas sean ^^

Cuidense y hasta la proxima!!!! x3


End file.
